


siege weapons are so last century

by JʼLi (kibigo)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory 12, Memory 5, Memory 7, Not in any particular order, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibigo/pseuds/J%CA%BCLi
Summary: poems zelda may or may not have written in the years leading up to calamitypossibly in the logbook of the sheikah slatepossibly in the dead of night, lying in bed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. siege weapons are so last century

houses are like ideas  
comfortable when they’re your own 

when i was a little child  
my house was enormous  
when i was a little child  
i learned how to spell 

here is how it goes: 

the most important letter  
in the word “house”  
is the r  
because it isn't 

the most important letter  
in the word “house”  
is the u  
in the centre of it all 

i think it is funny  
that the word for a house of horses  
is “stable” 

i would like to be a stable  
i would like to contain a horse 

horses are like prayers  
when the houses are too many  
they can’t find their way out


	2. the sweetest things are said by accident

there is a new theory in court  
called “consent of the governed”  
the idea is this: 

when you say  
“the king of hyrule”  
you do not mean  
“the king who commands hyrule”  
instead you mean  
“the king who hyrule lets command” 

today my father suggested  
for me a new title  
he did not mean  
“the princess who commands ruin” 

one day  
ruin will consent to me


	3. unwanted image

so i could see how my face looked outside 

when i travelled  
i used to bring a mirror 

my mother's hair  
blew freely  
in my mouth 

without speaking  
staring back  
my father's eyes 

i used to bring a mirror  
when i travelled 

now i wish i could leave you behind


	4. Rebound

every weapon sent your way  
reflected easily 

so too mine


	5. rabbit

my eyes in a book  
descending deep  
you catch me  
with words: 

“you look so beautiful  
when you study” 

what a discovery!  
that a creature such as me  
appeals to the senses  
terrified 

what a breakthrough!


	6. letters from a little bird

i tried on the dress from  
your wedding, today

i found it to be quite  
constraining, how strange

you always seemed larger  
than life, so how

are clothes which you left all  
too tight on me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came up with the headcanon that zelda is taller than her mother was for the longfic that i am writing and it won’t leave me behind


End file.
